Moonlight
by iceblueyes
Summary: Hitomi Kanzaki was back at Gaea after five years later. Will she and Van have their first kiss under the moonlight?


Author's Notes: I don't own Vision of Escaflowne. I cried when I saw the ending. I was like: Noooo! But Hitomi and Van were sweet even though they didn't tell the words "I love you", it is understandable that they love each other. So here's a one-shot for all Vision of Escaflowne fans. Do enjoy…=]

The people saw a light coming from the woods as Hitomi Kanzaki landed on the ground, a smile on her lips. _It's good to be back again,_ she thought, looking at the surroundings. She breathed in the air of Gaea as she saw to her right side that Escaflowne was still there. _But nevertheless it's good to know that the war is over._

She had only wished too hard to come back here after five years later. She had already given her necklace to Van Fanel as a remembrance from her. A slight blush crept to her cheeks when she thought of him. It was a good thing that she realized who she really loved the most.

Millerna Aston dropped the basket that she was holding as she saw the girl that was going near to the Fanelia castle. Hitomi tilted her head and smiled as she tucks some strands of hair behind her air. Millerna didn't notice her at first because her short hair has grown longer after five years had gone by. She ran to her friend and hugged her. "Tadaima…Millerna-hime", Hitomi whispered. Millerna released her and smiled.

"It's good that you have come back after five years Hitomi!" Millerna exclaimed. "Why, you've grown to be a beautiful lady!" Hitomi blushed on her comment.

"Well…"she said, scratching her cheek.

"Hitomi?" a male voice said from behind. "Hitomi! It is you!" Allen Schezar said as he went to the ladies.

"Tadaima Allen-san", Hitomi said as she gave Allen a brief hug. "W-Where's Van?" she said, her words somewhat stammering. She could feel her heart was beating unlike the normal beating-it was faster. She was excited to see Van after five years.

"Oh…Van had some business to attend to in town. He'll be back this afternoon".

"I see", was all Hitomi could say. Then she smiled at the two. "Anything new when I was away?"

"How about you rest for a while?" Allen suggested as the three went into the palace.

"Nah…not until I'll tour the place!"

"Hitomi, you've never changed", said the knight as the three laughs and guided Hitomi into the palace.

/

It took Van Fanel to come back to the castle and it was dinner time already. He rubbed his right shoulder as Merle had jumped on him and hugged him. "Van-sama it's good that you are back!"

"Well, I'm kind of tired talking to the chief in town and I'm hungry. Dinner is ready neh Merle?" Van replied but he noticed that Merle was just grinning at him. "Merle daijoubou?"

"Hai, dinner's ready and we have a surprise", Merle replied, dragging Van along.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise? New dish perhaps?" Van said, grinning also. Merle pouted.

"Van-sama ijiwaru!" Van laughed on what she said.

"Gomen neh". Merle opened the door in the dining room as the people looked to who it was though only one person didn't looked to who have arrived.

"Okaerinasai Van", Millerna and Allen greeted.

"Tadaima", he greeted. Merle had taken her seat near the guest as Van sat down across from her. "Nobody told me we had a guest", Van added, looking at Merle. "You should have informed me".

"Demo you already knew this guest", Millerna said, grinning. The girl across from Van smiled sweetly at him. "There is no need for introduction neh Hitomi?" they all noticed that Van stiffened when he heard Millerna saying Hitomi's name. Hitomi tilted her head and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hisashiburi desu…Van", Hitomi greeted. Van was still tongue-tied looking at the girl he loves whom he has not seen for five years.

"If looks could melt, Hitomi would melt right now if you'll stare at her forever like that Van", Allen said, interrupting his thoughts. Van snaps out of his senses as he greeted Hitomi.

"H-Hisashiburi desu H-Hitomi", Van greeted as Allen tried not to laugh at the young king's expression.

"Well then, so much for introductions. Shall we first eat then after that we could talk about things while we are eating", Millerna suggested, drinking her red wine already.

"Hai", was all Hitomi, Merle, and Allen could say as Van was still looking at Hitomi thinking that she wasn't an illusion. Hitomi raised her wine glass at him and smiled and he returned her smile as they began to eat dinner.

/

Van still couldn't believe that Hitomi was here in front of him. They were talking about many things but all Van could do was listen-listen to her voice, listen to her laugh when Millerna, Merle, and Allen will say something funny. _She had grown beautiful,_ he thought as he noticed she had grown her hair longer and she looked so mature now. _It's amazing what five years can do to us neh Hitomi?_

"Van you are so silent. Something wrong?" Hitomi asked, looking at him, concern written all over her face. He shook his head, smiling.

"Of course not, nothing's wrong", he replied as he stood up from his seat. "Won't you join me to take a walk outside for a moment?"

Hitomi smiled as she stood up from her seat. "I would love to". She looked at the other three and added, "Sumimasen minna-san".

"Take your time", Allen said, nodding his head once.

"Allen's right. You two love birds should take your time", Millerna added in a sing song voice. The two even had the grace to blush as the other three laughs. "Kidding. Run along you two".

"If you'll excuse us", Van added as Hitomi took his arm and exited the dining room. Millerna sighed looking at the two.

"It sure is somewhat painful if you are being separated from the one you love after how many years".

"Demo, Van knew that he'll see Hitomi again someday that's why he returned her to the Mystic Moon because he believes they'll meet again", Allen said. Millerna looks at the wine in her glass.

"Ah love", she whispered. "Something all of us want to feel". She wasn't surprised when she heard Allen said, "I agree". She looked at the man she had fallen in love with five years ago and smiled. She had fallen for him once but at least right now they were the best of friends. "How about the three of us play a little game to past the time?"

"I agree!" Merle exclaimed and the neko girl was on her feet. Millerna and Allen chuckled.

"Yosh! Let's play a game then!" Allen added and the three quietly left the dining room.

/

Hitomi and Van were holding hands as they've reached the garden where there was a fountain in the middle. "I'm really happy that you are here. Five years is such a long time", Van began. Hitomi stole a glance at the man she loved. He had grown to be more handsome and more mature than ever. He had grown taller too. Hitomi's emerald eyes landed on his lips and blushed. She had kissed Allen before but she never had kissed Van and that was the time when Van saw them kissing.

_I don't want to remember that,_ Hitomi thought as she let Van gather her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. _I wonder what it feels like to kiss him._

"Hitomi?" Van said as he used the back of his hand to caress her cheek.

"Hmm?" was all Hitomi could say, loving the feel of his callous hands.

"I don't want this to end", he replied as she clutched on his shirt a little tighter.

"Me neither", she whispered. Van lifted her chin using his thumb and she saw him smiling. Right then and there she wanted to tell him how much he means to her and how much she loves him.

"Van, I-"he silenced her using his finger and he was smiling. He removed his finger and gathered her closer to his body, the feeling of the cold wind that she felt earlier vanish in an instant as she felt Van's embrace.

"I love you", he whispered. She stiffened and could feel her heart was beating fast as he bend down and kissed her. "I love you so much Hitomi". It was like a feathery kiss at first that had grown to be deeper. Hitomi's arms were around his neck pulling him close, wanting to taste him more. He licks her bottom lip, seeking entrance and she gladly parted her lips and tastes her. He had taste the wine that she had drank a while ago but for him she was sweeter. As he pulled away slowly and was catching their own breaths, Hitomi touched both side of his face, her emerald eyes smiling at him.

"I love you too Van", Hitomi whispered and lay her head on his chest. "I like our first kiss", she added, blushing which she was glad because he didn't saw it. He put his arms around her, pulling her close; afraid that if he does it would all be just a dream.

"Me too", he looked at the moon and the world where she lives in. "Onegai, don't go yet. Onegai, stay here with me a little longer. I need you…"

"All right", Hitomi replied, looking up at him again. "I'll stay a little longer". He smiled as he bends over again to kiss her under the moonlight.

The End.


End file.
